


Mating

by FatJihoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Humour fic?, Masturbation, Other, Technally not, Weird, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatJihoon/pseuds/FatJihoon
Summary: Jisung...





	Mating

**Author's Note:**

> Please spare yourself..

Jisung had a problem, a little problem... Okay maybe a big problem. He was obsessed with ‘toy porn’. Jisung was oddly obsessed to getting off to, well little girls role playing with toys, by ‘mating’. Jisung felt disgusted by his odd fetish. Hiding it wasn’t too easy either. Whenever Jisung had time, he was always ready to rub one out as he’s once again clicking his favorite mating video.

“Arf! Oh honey.. arf.arf. I, hnng I think it’s my time..” the toy dog panted through Jisung’s phone. Cautiously, Jisung looked around securing his surroundings before his hand drifted into his underwear. “Oh! Yes- righ there you big doggy!” The dog moaned again as Jisung watched the dogs were rubbed against eachother. 

Jisung thumbed the tip of his dick as he continued to watch the toy dogs “get off” within the video. Soon enough, precum leaked out of Jisung’s tip, lubing up his cock as he stroked it faster as the pants of the video grew louder.

“Oh Jisungie!” Daniel chirped, kicking the door open, as the bag of take out lunged towards Jisung. Panicked, Jisung jumped up, with his hand still wrapped around his cock, jerking he yelped. “Daniel what the fuck!” Jisung croaked as a faint “Im cumming big boy” echoed out of his phone.

Daniel opened his eyes to a dreadful sight of Jisungs hand down his pants and? A video of kids toys playing. “Jisung?” Daniel gaped, dazed as his eyes wandered back to Jisung’s still moving hand.

With a few more unnoticed strokes, Jisung moaned, throwing his head back as he came right in front of his best friend.

“What the fuck.. WHAT THE FUCK? Jisung! WHAT THE FUCK!” Daniel panacked, dropping the bag, then a few seconds later he was out the door as it slammed shut in Jisung’s face, hand still in his pants. “Shit.”


End file.
